Phoebe14: Indian Spirits
by Doug2
Summary: In part 14 the new Charmed Ones head out into the country.


Phoebe14: Indian Spirits

"Morning dear," said Doug as he kissed his beautiful wife. "How are all the little things?"

"Just fine. I'm spending the morning on my Internet site. You don't know how many witches out there have problems. Mom calls me the "Dear Abby" of the Wicca set," said Patty cutely.

"You do know more about witchcraft than anyone, so I'm told. How about the witch store site?" asked Doug.

"I'm still trying to link up enough witchcraft stores to supply everyone. Once my network is set up, then I can get it on the net. If it works out, Mom won't have to hang around those old dusty Wicca stores anymore," said Patty.

"I don't think you'll ever get your Mom away from witchcraft. She loves it too much. Hey, I gotta go. I'm assisting down at the hospital at 9:30. Bye, love!" said Doug kissing her gently.

"Take care, darling," she said returning the kiss.

After cleaning up, Patty turned on her computer and entered her site.

Most of the questions were very general from Wiccans or the general public. Genuine witchcraft questions she tried to contact them on a secure chat room. Witchcraft was more than a passion for Patty, it was an occupation and a life's work. She planned to branch out into sales, books and articles under various false names. While her Mother found a passion for witchcraft, she got into other pursuits after her sisters died. Patty is into it for life.

"OK. Mr. WARLOCKX. I hope that answers your question. Now here's one from FRANTIC IN FRESNO. A local matter I see," said Patty reading her mail.

Dear Miss QT Which. (Patty had noticed rhymed with P3!)

I am so scared. Every night of the full moon I can't sleep. We live in the country and with every full moon I see this coyote staring in my window. Each month it gets closer and closer. It seems to talk to me through my head and tells me that it wants me to come to me. I don't know whether I can resist him much longer. I think I am going crazy. What can I do?

Frantic in Fresno."

"Hum, this one is strange. Nothing too specific, but definitely a worried innocent soul. Cross-reference the problem. Hum, antique Indian god who torments victims by the light of the full moon. That could be it. Sounds like the Charmed Ones need to head to raisin country. I'll send him a confidential message for his name and address and contact my sisters. There, it's done." said Patty going to her next inquiry.

"Patty, I have too much to do. I can't drop everything and go out of town," said Pipa. "I've three projects that need my constant attention and Mom can't spare me right now."

"Oh, go ahead Pipa. I'll take care of everything! You've been working without a break for weeks," said Phoebe. "I've been running this business since before you were born! Your sisters need you! I know how that is. Now go. GO!"

"If you say so Mom. I'm going to be checking in, often," said a worried Pipa.

"And you're only a twenty minute hyper shuttle flight away. We need the protection of all three of us. The Charmed Ones. Remember?" asked Patty.

"I DO REMEMEBER! I just prefer these local demons. Most of our work shows up here in old Bay City. Unless you have something that needs vanquishing on the French Riviera!" kidded Pipa. "So where's sister Prue?"

"Well, um, she couldn't make it right now. She said she'd blink in tonight after we were settled," said Patty timidly after pushing Pipa.

Pipa glared at her.

The letter belonged to a Chester Kent who had a vegetable business outside of Fresno. He had no family or close friends except for the farm workers. He lived in a big old family house that had never been updated to twenty-first century standards.

"This place is darling," said Patty smiling.

"Thank you, mam. I really appreciate you visiting me. Tonight's the full moon and I don't know what will happen. There are plenty of rooms upstairs. You can have any of the three rooms in the front of the house. Are you women really witches?" Chester asked amazed.

"Let's say we dabble in the occult. And we want to help you with your problem," said Pipa.

"Where's your sister? Is she coming later?" he asked.

"Oh, she'll be along. She likes to walk and may pop in any time." said Patty. "Thanks for your hospitality. We're going to freshen up a bit."

Upstairs, Pipa stated, "Do you see this place? It's out of the Stone Age. I do even have a socket to connect my message board. I can't answer my mail or do any of the things that.."

"Sister, dear. You have your phone to Mom. YOU can contact her mentally. She's watching everything. Just relax for a couple of days. The weather is sunny and warm and the atmosphere is quaint," said Patty. "To say the least."

"The Amish are quaint. This place is prehistoric. No voice activated phone, no computer outlets, no Enternet attachments (entertainment network). My lord, he even has DIAL phone!" said an exasperated Pipa.

"Fine, lock yourself in your room with your all your business toys. Just be ready when we have to move," said Patty. "I'm checking out my Wiccan sources to be ready when Prue gets here!"

After dinner Patty was out back on a porch swing when Prue and luggage popped in.

"Planning on spending a week?" she asked.

"Only being prepared for any social occasion." said Prue cutely.

"Around here it probably just jeans and a checkered shirts. You do have a flair, Prue dear," said Patty. "And remember you just walked in from town."

Prue picked up one bag and headed inside.

"Chet, this is Prue, my sister," announced Patty.

"Real pleased to meet you. You the cycle-jest?" he asked.

"UH, psychologist. Yes. Your case sounded really interesting. We'll check in on you soon. I MUST go change. ALLLL that walking you know," said Prue.

Prue when up to her room. All of her extra luggage flew upstairs and into her window. She sat down while the suitcases unpacked themselves. Then her clothes flew off and her fresh ones magically dressed her.

"So what do we do for a good time, sis?" asked Prue.

"Unless you want to talk to the animals, I suggest we wait for this phantom," said Patty.

"Talking to the animals? That would be an interesting power," said Prue cutely.

"You have enough, sis. Let's go visit Pipa in her boardroom," said Patty pointing the way down the hall.

"Hello, Pipa!" said Prue cheerfully.

"Uh, hi, Prue. Took your time didn't you?" Pipa asked looking a bit peeved.

"Lots of work for my doctorate you know. I still have years of work and I wanted to finish up one thing at the library. Then I quit for a couple of days. Something you should be doing too. All work and no play.." said Prue.

"...lead to success in your business," finished Pipa.

"Yes. But there is more to life," Patty reminded her.

"You bet. How about a run through the cornfields I saw out back," said Prue.

"I can wait till the moon rises. Till later ladies," said Pipa dismissing them.

As the full moon rose, the three Charmed Ones waited in the bedroom next to Chet's.

"According to Indian legend, there exists a spirit that comes out at the full moon to lure unsuspecting innocents into the netherworld. Then they become the spirits of the animals and plants of the countryside. They are called on for five straight full moons and tonight is the fifth one. We just have to keep him from running off with him," said Patty quietly.

"And if things get too hairy, we can send this spirit away, permanently!" said Prue defiantly .

"Right! You OK, Pipa?" asked Patty.

"Yes, I feel fine. These long stakeouts give me too much time to think. I can feel that Mom is doing fine, but it's not the same thing as handling the business yourself," said Pipa sighing.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" could be across the fields. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"That's one lonesome coyote. Hopefully it's our spirit," said Prue.

"Eerie sound even for an animal," said Pipa sounding a bit worried.

Two bright eyes appeared over the crest of the hill. They could hear Chet stirring next door.

"Patty, go watch him. We'll keep an eye on thet dog here," said Prue quietly.

"Coyote," Patty corrected her leaving the bedroom.

The coyote got nearer howling twice more. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO. OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO." He came right up to Chet's bedroom window. Patty froze him as he fought the freeze. Then she tried to continue to freeze him, but the spirit who started to drift away.

"That WAS too easy!" said Prue.

Then they realized that Patty had gone downstairs and was heading out the backdoor.

"Oh my, God! If we don't stop Patty, she going to become a rock or something," said Prue as they heading after her.

The spirit walked quickly while Patty was running like a gazelle keeping up with him.

"Patty! Wake up!" called out Prue.

Pipa tried to contact her mentally. "She's completely out of it. I can't raise her or even understand her."

Running across the next field, Prue projected herself in front of Patty. She grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes that reminded her more of an animal's eyes filled with fear. They were not the eyes of her usually mellow caring sister.

"Patty, look into my eyes. You're my sister. Wake up!" she cried.

Patty growled at her while the coyote spirit ran away. With one quick wink, the coyote flew up into the air and landed near Pipa and the projected body of Prue. Then to Prue's astonishment, Patty turned into a little white rabbit. She was now a spirit. Prue followed her hoping to change her back.

Pipa found herself faced with a snarling coyote with no real active powers. She called out across the mental airways for Prue to come back, but she was too busy with Patty, the rabbit.

"OK, Mr. Woods Spirit. You want to play mind games. Pipa concentrated on him with all her might and he started to cry. She was giving him such a headache that the coyote laid down and whimpered. "That's a good little woods spirit. You stay right there." Then it started to fight back. The roots of a tree came up and grabbed Pipa's legs. Rocks started flying at her from several directions.

Back at the Manor Phoebe could feel the impact of the rocks and the crushing of Pipa's legs.

"OH, God!" she cried as she collapsed from the pain. She sent out an urgent call to Prue and Patty to help her sisters. "Prue, Patty! You're sister is in great pain! Help her!" she called.

Prue heard the second call, sent Patty the rabbit flying back to Pipa and returned to her body. With the rabbit in one hand she started battling the rocks and trees that trapped Pipa with her telekinesis. She also encased the coyote spirit in a force field while she finished with the tree. The coyote settled down and the tree roots returned to the ground.

Pipa cried in pain. "OH, my legs!" Prue called for a helicopter ambulance and tried to comfort her sister.

"They will be here soon. Hang on there, Pipa." said Prue. "I'll call Mom and Dad." They already know," said Pipa cringing.

With the two animals secured in the house, Chet and Prue went to the hospital with the helicopter. They paced for hours when Phoebe and Mark finally got there.

"How is my poor Pipa?" asked Phoebe hugging onto Prue.

"All we know is that her legs were pretty bad. She is in emergency surgery now!" said Prue.

"AND PATTY? Doug is still in San Francisco," asked Mark.

"Well. She is very cute and furry right now. The woods spirit turned her into a rabbit. She's safe back at the house. According to the electronic Book of Shadows, we shouldn't have any problem turning her back. The woods spirit is another matter," replied Prue.

"I'm the mother of a rabbit?" said Phoebe with a strange look in her eye.

"Mother, you've been turned into other things too. Magic can be strange like that," said Prue reminding her mother.

"Right, worry about Pipa," Phoebe said to herself.

A few hours later a tall doctor in surgical scrubs came to see them.

"Are you Piper Freeby's parents?" he asked.

"Yes, doctor, how is she?" Phoebe asked.

"Both of her legs were very badly crushed. I have never seen such an injury before. We were able to rebuild her right leg, but some of the left leg below the knee was just too badly injured. She lost the leg four inches below the knee."

"Oh, Pipa!" cried Phoebe in tears.

"That's not a bad as it sounds. She can have it replaced. She still has her knee, but she will have to learn to walk again. I'm so sorry," the doctor said.

"Does she know yet?" asked Prue.

"No. She is still sedated. You can wait for her to awaken in her room. It will be easier on her if you're there. The nurse can take you to her," said the doctor. "Nurse!"

"Hi there, Pipa!" said Phoebe as she first opened her eyes.

"Mom, Dad? When did you get here?" she asked.

"Oh, hours ago. We got here as fast as we could," said Phoebe holding her daughter's hand.

"Well, I guess I won't be dancing at my wedding now," said Pipa.

"OH, do you.." asked Prue.

"Yea. I kinda saw the whole thing in my head while I was sedated. I saw them take my leg off. Sniff. It was weird. I knew it was dead, but it's still a part of me. I'd never kinda mentally projected myself like that before. Guess I'll have to do it, if I can't walk anymore. Tough break. Ha-ha. Where's Patty?" she asked sad, but perplexed.

"Oh, probably enjoying a carrot. We have a little transformation to do later. Hopefully pretty soon. Patty got turned into a spirit rabbit and we have the spirit coyote too," said Prue.

"Hi there, Pippy. You take care, we better let you rest!" said Mark.

"OK, Daddy. I love you." said Pipa.

"So do we, "said Phoebe. "Sleep tight."

Out in the waiting area Mark asked, "Do you think she'll be all right?"

"She is the toughest of my girls. It will be hard, but she will pull through. I can feel it up here," Phoebe said pointing to her head.

Back at Chester Kent's house Phoebe got together with her other daughter.

"A white rabbit? How Alice-In-Wonderland. At least it wasn't anything vicious. Let's do this spell," said Phoebe.

"Hear me the spirits

In woods you inhabit,

Make thee this witch,

Change back from a rabbit."

The rabbit was sitting in the couch, quickly morphed into a full size Patty Morseland.

"What happened? I was watching Chester when the coyote howled and then I blacked out!" said Patty.

"Well, we caught the coyote after it caught you. You were changed into a rabbit, which we fixed, and Pipa was attached by a tree, which didn't go as well. Pipa, lost part of her right leg," said Prue quietly.

"Oh my God. Poor Pipa. She must be devastated. I have to go see her." said Patty.

"Later. First we have to try and banish this spirit from the mortal world. Let's try a number six. Mom, would you help us!" said Prue.

"Goblins, ghosts and demons,

Spirits and warlocks, here us well,

The Charmed Ones are commanding,

And sentencing you straight to hell."

Lightning flashed, the trees and rocks seemed to moan as the coyote dissolved into nothing.

"Did we have to do that?" asked Patty.

"We did if we didn't want other mortals spirited away. Let the spirits use those who they already have. We don't follow those ancient gods any more," said Phoebe.

Two days later, the family got together to give Pipa a send off. She was being transferred to San Francisco and then heading home to Halliwell Manor. Pipa was actually in a good mood.

"Here comes the world soccer champion being greeted by her fans!" Pipa said cheerfully. "It's so good for all of you to see me off here. My limo awaits!"

No one could miss the stump on her left leg. Phoebe and Patty were in tears while Mark and Prue looked lovingly on.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all comes with the job. We were all born to it. Well, except for Dad. We've had a good track record the last dozen years or so. I'm not happy, but I can live with it," said Pipa with a little smile.

"You always danced so beautifully," said Phoebe.

"Uh, Mom. That was Patty. Look Mom. You lost both of your sisters. I'm so glad that I'm alive and I can still get on with my life plans. There's not one I can't do except maybe be a field goal kicker for the Forty-niners!" laughed Pipa. Everyone joined in. "Mom you and me are going to still kick butt with in business. And I will still walk down the aisle as a bride or with Prue as a bridesmaid the next time one of us gets hitched. So don't be sad, my dears. Come on let's head home!" she commanded.

And the Charmed Ones bid adieu to the raisin country.

To be continued.


End file.
